


Fluorescent Adolescent

by idontthinksoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Translation, tlumaczenie, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinksoo/pseuds/idontthinksoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest aseksualny. Louis jest prostytutką. I tak właściwie mieli się w ogóle nie spotkać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluorescent Adolescent

**Author's Note:**

> i oto powracam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem  
> szczerze powiedziawszy bardzo mi się podoba tematyka poruszona w tym opowiadaniu  
> mam nadzieję, że wam też się spodoba ta historia  
> A. xx  
> ps. podziękowania dla mojej bety marcelowa.tumblr.com

Właściwie chodzi o to, że Harry powinien im o tym powiedzieć. Powinien im to powiedzieć już wieki temu, ponieważ jeżeli, by to zrobił, prawdopodobnie nie znalazłby się w tej sytuacji, w jakiej jest teraz.  
Ramię Nialla było przerzucone przez te należące do Harry’ego, a on sam nawijał o czymś, czego nikt nie mógł zrozumieć. Pachniał on jak haszysz, który wcześniej palili w piwnicy Zayna i dezodorant, który pożyczył od Liama przed ich wyjściem. I pomimo tego, że nie był bliskim do tego, by być pijanym (jeszcze), nadal śmiał się najgłośniej z całej ich czwórki, jego usta były szeroko otwarte, a bransoletki błyszczały w świetle latarni. Harry po części nienawidził Nialla za to, że go zabrał ze sobą, ale też sekretnie kochał to jak śmiał się on w bok jego szyi, gdy potykał się o nierówny chodnik.  
Zayn znajdował się natomiast po prawej stronie Harry’ego, idąc z taką godnością, jakiej nikt, by się nie spodziewał po kimś z ich paczki. Na dworze nie było zbyt ciepło tego wieczoru, a on miał na sobie tylko zwykłą skórzaną kurtkę z uniesionym kołnierzykiem, który zakrywał fragment jego szczęki. Usta czarnowłosego otaczały papierosa na jego pomarańczowym filtrze, co jakiś czas wypuszczając spomiędzy srebrny dym. Harry nie mógł wytrzymać zapachu narkotyku wypalanego przez swojego przyjaciela, ale nie starał się namówić go tym samym do przestania palenia ich. Styles czasem się zastanawiał, jakie to uczucie, gdy dym opada w dół jego gardła, wypełniając tym jego płuca, ale nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by spróbować to zrobić.  
Liam znajdował się zaraz obok Zayna, jego dłonie były schowane w kieszeniach spodni, a on sam uśmiechał się w dół w kierunku ziemi. Miał on na sobie tę samą, co zwykle, gdy gdzieś wychodzą kraciastą koszulę, ponieważ jak mówił, przynosiła mu ona szczęście, gdzie tak naprawdę, nie posiadał żadnej lepszej. Harry dokładnie wiedział jak dużo czasu brunet poświęcił swoim włosom i wiedział także, że nie było to tego warte, ponieważ do końca wieczora będą one i tak rozczochrane, a jego szyję będą zdobić malinki, znajdując się zapewne zaraz obok jego znamienia.  
To są jego przyjaciele i Harry naprawdę ich kocha, ale on naprawdę nie chciał iść na tę pierdoloną imprezę, na którą się wybierali. Bardziej podobałoby mu się jedzenie odgrzane w mikrofali i popcorn oraz oglądanie bajek Disneya. I był praktycznie pewny tego, że będzie się dąsał do końca tego wieczora.  
\- Czemu właściwie musimy tam iść? – spytał, jakby mogło się zdawać bilionowy raz, przytulając się do boku Nialla, nawet jeśli był na nich wszystkich zdenerwowany.  
\- Ponieważ znajdziemy ci kogoś, z kim w końcu będziesz mógł się pieprzyć! – blondyn wykrzyknął w odpowiedzi, targając loki Harry’ego. Styles natomiast na to od razu się od niego odsunął, zderzając się tym samym z Zaynem.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę – zielonooki mu odpowiedział, krzyżując swoje ramiona na piersi i patrząc gniewnie na stopy.  
Liam przybliżył się do niego, układając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i posyłając loczkowi zmartwione spojrzenie - Przyjacielu, musi być z tobą coś nie tak, skoro nie chcesz się z nikim pieprzyć.  
I oto jest, prawda? To mogło wyjaśnić mnóstwo rzeczy na przykład, dlaczego Harry nie stawał się twardy, gdy Niall pokazywał mu zdjęcia dziewczyn w skąpej bieliźnie, dlaczego nie wzbudziło w nim zainteresowania to, gdy Liam powiedział mu o tym, jak wsunął jakiejś dziewczynie rękę w majtki w autobusie i także wyjaśniłoby to jak nie obchodziło go to, jak wiele dziewczyn obciągnęło Zaynowi.  
Harry wmawiał sobie, że to tylko taka faza, że w końcu z tego wyjdzie, ale tak właściwie nie pamiętał on, kiedy ostatni raz się masturbował i może to powinno być jakimś znakiem na to, że jego uczucia, albo właściwie brak jakichkolwiek uczuć na podłożu seksualnym, nie zamierza odejść.  
\- Nie mogę się sam ze sobą pieprzyć – zdecydował, delikatnie bawiąc się końcówkami sznurków od swojej bluzy.  
\- Mówisz tak od roku –przypomniał mu Niall, odwracając się przodem w kierunku Harry’ego i patrząc na niego – Więc, wzięliśmy sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Nie możecie mnie zmusić do tego, bym stracił moje dziewictwo – Harry wyrzucił z siebie po chwili, będąc całkowicie zaskoczony tym, jak ostro zabrzmiał jego głos.  
Niall nie wyglądał nawet jakby się tym przejął, gdy sięgał do swojej czapki z daszkiem, by ją poprawić na swojej głowie - Nie, ale możemy cię zamknąć w pokoju z seksowną dziewczyną, aż do momentu gdy przestaniesz być taki wstydliwy – Irlandczyk powiedział z uśmiechem, przybijając piątkę z Liamem.  
Natomiast Harry zaczął się czuć jeszcze bardziej bezradnie.  
\- Nienawidzę was – mruknął, kopiąc w kamień i starając się nie nawiązać z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Zayn ułożył swoją dłoń na tyle jego szyi i ścisnął ją lekko, pocierając swoim kciukiem po jego gładkiej skórze - Nie to nieprawda, bo nas kochasz – powiedział leniwie, wydmuchując z siebie dym na bok, zamiast w twarz Harry’ego. Zayn jest wyrozumiałym przyjacielem.  
\- I sam właściwie nie wiem czemu – Harry wymamrotał po chwili, wsuwając swoje dłonie do kieszeni tak, by nie być w stanie sięgnąć do Zayna po to, by poczuć się dobrze.  
\- Ja sądzę, że dlatego, że jesteśmy kurwa zajebiści – Niall wyrzucił z siebie ze świecącymi oczami, a kąciki jego ust były lekko uniesione ku górze - Duh – Harry musiał się powstrzymać od tego, by na jego twarz nie wpłynął uśmiech, nigdy nie mógł być zbyt długo zły na swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą – Zayn powiedział nagle, wskazując palcem w stronę Nialla, który uśmiechał się bez powodu.  
\- Ale takim, który zalicza!  
Zayn upuścił papierosa na ziemię, by go zgasić swoim butem, po czym uniósł swoje brwi na Nialla i patrząc na niego nieprzekonanym wzrokiem, - Kto do cholery chciałby się z tobą przespać?  
\- Dość dużo ludzi –powiedział Niall, wzruszając ramionami - Jestem dość hojnym kochankiem – na te słowa Liam wybuchnął śmiechem i nawet zatrzymał się po chwili, by złapać się za brzuch, Zayn za to tylko się uśmiechnął, a jego język był przyparty do tyły jego zębów i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, gdy sam się roześmiał - Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? –spytał zaskoczony Niall.  
\- Przyjacielu, czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś ile jesz? –spytał go Liam - Jesz tyle, ile trójka normalnych ludzi! To niemożliwe byś był hojny w łóżku, gdy ty nawet nie umiesz dzielić się jedzeniem – powiedział nadal się śmiejąc, gdy Niall go popchnął i zatoczył się do tyłu. Harry zdążył go złapać chwilę przed tym, gdy miał upaść na ziemię, chwytając go mocno za ramiona i chichocząc lekko.  
\- Pomiędzy tymi dwoma rzeczami jest ogromna różnica – Niall im powiedział, obracając się tak, że znów był przodem w kierunku, ku, któremu się kierowali, mając skrzywioną minę na swojej twarzy.  
Zayn wcisnął się w szczelinę pomiędzy Niallem, a Liamem, zabierając Irlandczykowi jego czapkę i zakładając ją sobie na głowę - Oczywiście, że tak.  
Niall spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, jakby mulat złamał mu serce, ale po chwili obaj szeroko się do siebie nawzajem uśmiechali, przerzucając sobie przez ramiona swoje ręce i idąc równym krokiem.  
Tak, Harry kochał tych facetów nad życie. Może jednak mógł odłożyć swoje uczucia na inny wieczór i zacząć cieszyć się z tego wraz z resztą.  
\-- -- -- -- --  
Ta impreza jest cholernie głośna.  
Harry pochylał się nad blatem w kuchni, popijając swoją colę i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dwie dziewczyny, które widział kątem oka jak się całują. Nie był tym obrzydzony albo coś w tym stylu, no może jednak trochę był, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Kurde, jeżeli ludzie chcieli się ze sobą migdalić to gratulacje dla nich. To po prostu, jak, nie ma smaku. Dla niego przynajmniej. Nie mógł ani trochę pojąć, co jest takiego niesamowitego w tym wszystkim.  
Spojrzał w dół na swój kubek, kiedy dziewczyny zaczęły się o siebie ocierać i obserwował jak cola pieni się przy jego brzegach.  
To nie jest jego bajka. No dobra, może nie miał swojej bajki, ale gdyby miał to na pewno, to by nią nie było. On naprawdę nie jest asocjalny albo niechętny do tego, by się dobrze zabawić albo czegokolwiek w tym stylu. Tu właściwie chodzi głównie o to, że nie lubi być gdziekolwiek wyciąganym przez swoich przyjaciół, gdy tak właściwie nie ma żadnej ochoty, by poznawać nowych ludzi.  
Ktoś w pewnej chwili pojawił się obok niego, uderzając swoim ramieniem o to należące do Harry’ego. Loczek spojrzał w bok i ujrzał Kendall patrzącą prosto na niego, a mały uśmiech unosił jej policzki ku górze.  
\- Hej – powiedziała, biorąc łyka ze swojego własnego kubka i spoglądając spod swoich rzęs na Harry’ego. Była naprawdę piękna, nic temu nie mogło zaprzeczyć, miała długie włosy opadające na ramiona, czarny eyeliner podkreślał jej ciemne oczy, ale Stylesa ani trochę nie interesował ten widok. Zastanawiał się nad tym, kto ją do tego namówił, bo on sam sobie nie przypominał, by kiedykolwiek coś do niej powiedział i sądził nawet, że nie zna nawet jego imienia.  
Wypił po chwili swoją colę do końca i skupił swoją uwagę na podłodze - Hej.  
\- Jak to się stało, że znalazłeś się tu całkowicie sam? – miała na sobie szpilki i krótką sukienkę, która nie dosięgała jej kolan i miała zbyt duży dekolt. I dopiero w momencie, gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądał jakby ją obczajał (co nie było prawdą w żadnym stopniu. Jego oczy czasem po prostu były ciekawe). Och, cholerka.  
\- Um – wymamrotał, czując jak jego twarz zaczyna się czerwienić przez spojrzenie, jakie rzucała mu Kendall. Kurwa. Kurwa. Nie - Um.  
Przybliżyła się o kilka centymetrów do niego, bawiąc się sznurkami jego bluzy - Wiesz, tu nie ma się czego wstydzić. Osobiście sądzę, że prawiczki są uroczy.  
\- Oookej – Harry powiedział głośno, odkładając swój napój na blat i zabierając jej ręce ze swojej bluzy. Uśmiechnął się do niej gorzko, zanim obszedł ją dookoła i wyszedł szybko z pokoju, by poszukać kogoś, kogo zna, ponieważ zaczynał się czuć naprawdę niekomfortowo i tak jakby, kurwa, chciał iść do domu.  
Po jakimś czasie w końcu udało mu się znaleźć Zayna, który stał na schodach prowadzących na górę budynku, w którym się znajdowali, dmuchając dymem w usta jakiejś blondynki. Miała ona ramiona owinięte wokół jego szyi i była ubrana w sportowy obcięty top oraz jasne jeansy. Jedna z rąk Zayna leżała na tyle jej drobnych pleców, gdy trzymał skręta w drugiej.  
Harry nienawidził być tym, który nie pozwala kumplom zaliczyć, ale krzyknął szeptem - Zayn! – łapiąc za ramię przyjaciela, ciągnąc za nie mocno, dopóki szatyn go nie odepchnął, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.  
\- Co? – wymamrotał, zaciągając się narkotykiem. Blondynka spojrzała na niego krzywo, ale Harry ją zignorował.  
\- Możemy już iść? – spytał, nienawidząc się za to jak łatwo było usłyszeć, jak bardzo roztrzęsiony był jego głos.  
\- Co? – Zayn spytał ponownie, złączając swoje brwi ze sobą - Harry, dopiero przyszliśmy.  
\- Proszę, czy możemy już stąd wyjść? – słowa wypłynęły z ust Harry’ego, były one słabe i drżące. Zielonooki czuł się jak kompletne gówno.  
Zayn musiał usłyszeć desperację w głosie loczka, ponieważ jego mina stała się bardziej sympatyczna - Dobrze, już dobrze, możemy iść – powiedział, odrywając się od blondynki i całując ją w policzek. Obrócił się po chwili w stronę Harry’ego i powiedział coś, czego on kompletnie nie zrozumiał przez rozbrzmiewającą głośno w domu muzykę.  
\- Co? – wykrzyczał, przybliżając się do przyjaciela. Zayn natomiast potrząsnął swoją głową i złapał za rękę Harry’ego, wyciągając go z dużego pokoju.  
\- Nic się nie stało, ja po prostu chcę… - przerwało mu głośne otworzenie się drzwi, zza których wytoczyli się Niall i Liam idący w stronę Harry’ego oraz Zayna, mając ramiona owinięte wokół siebie nawzajem.  
\- Harry! – Niall krzyknął z podekscytowaniem wypisanym na twarzy, trzymając w jednej z rąk butelkę z piwem - I jak było z Kendall? – wyrzucił z siebie, nie dając Harry’emu nawet szansy na to, by mu odpowiedzieć, dodał - Czyżbym nie był najlepszy przez to, że was spiknąłem?  
\- Poprosiłeś Kendall o to, by się przespała z Harrym? – spytał Liam, lekko się rumieniąc na policzkach.  
\- Nie uprawiałem z nią seksu – Harry im oznajmił przez zaciśnięte mocno zęby, będąc zdenerwowanym przez to, co zrobił jego przyjaciel.  
\- Koleś, ale ona ma takie wspaniale cycki – Liam wszedł mu w słowo, zabierając spomiędzy palców Zayna jego skręta.  
Niall po chwili ciszy wziął łyka ze swojej butelki, ukrywając za nią uśmieszek, który zaczął się kreować na jego czerwonej od alkoholu twarzy, - No też właśnie o tym wiem.  
Harry spojrzał w kierunku Zayna po to, by usłyszeć jego opinię na ten temat, ale on tylko wzruszył na to swoimi ramionami i zaczął się bawić zamkiem od swojej kurtki – No, szczerze mówiąc jest seksowna – wymamrotał, ale brzmiał bardziej jakby chciał uszczęśliwić tą odpowiedzią swoich dwóch pijanych przyjaciół, niż rzeczywiście podzielić się swoją opinią na temat dziewczyny, a także robiąc to po to, by odczepili się od niego. Harry dobrze znał to uczucie i tylko życzył sobie, by odmienne zdanie Zayna sprawiało, że czułby się on bardziej komfortowo niż Harry ze swoim.  
\- Do tego jest jeszcze bardzo doświadczona – Liam dodał po chwili, mając wysoko uniesione brwi, jakby informacja ta robiła na nim naprawdę duże wrażenie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak jest – Niall mu przytaknął, wycierając tyłem swojej dłoni mokre od piwa usta, - Dziewczyna wie co ma robić.  
Tak szczerze, nie łatwo było wyprowadzić Harry’ego z równowagi, ale słysząc jak ta rozmowa się rozwija, zaczynał być coraz bardziej zdenerwowany to, co jego przyjaciele wygadywali przekraczało już wszelkie granice, i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało. Loczek był świadomy tego, że to była jego wina, ponieważ gdyby po prostu powiedział swoim przyjaciołom prawdę wcześniej, cały ten wieczór nigdy, by się nie wydarzył. Więc chyba nadszedł czas na to, aby stawić czoła temu rozlanemu mleku.  
\- Jestem gejem.  
(Jeżeli ktoś kiedykolwiek dał mu moc do tego, by przybić sobie mentalnie facepalm, zapewne zrobiłby to w tej właśnie chwili.)  
Wyrzucenie tych słów tak po prostu z siebie, nie było tym jak sobie wyobrażał wyjście z szafy przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale cóż zawsze mogło być gorzej. Ta decyzja była niczym ta o życiu i śmierci, ponieważ jakby nie patrzeć został prawie molestowany w tamtej kuchni.  
Przez chwilę jego trzej przyjaciele po prostu się na niego gapili, usta Liama były szeroko rozwarte, natomiast jego palce całkowicie rozluźniły swój uścisk na joincie. Natomiast twarz Nialla wyrażała czyste zdezorientowanie, jakby nie mógł do końca uwierzyć w to, co Harry oznajmił im moment wcześniej. Zayn, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej dwójki, wyglądał jakby rozumiał już teraz wszystko, a zielonookiego nie zaskoczyłoby, gdyby Mulat podejrzewał to już od dawna.  
Między nimi panowała cisza, aż do momentu, w którym Niall wydał z siebie westchnienie i powiedział, - Więc w takim razie umówimy cię z Zachiem – i po tych słowach, dopiero opanowana sytuacja wyrwała się po raz kolejny z pod kontroli.  
\- Tak on je-jest naprawdę fajnym kolesiem – zgodził się Liam, podając skręta z powrotem Zaynowi.  
\- Wydaję się być naprawdę dobrym towarem – kontynuował Niall, biorąc kolejnego łyka swojego piwa.  
\- Tak zdecydowanie – Liam przejął pałeczkę - Jest on nawet ze mną w drużynie koszykarskiej, więc miałem szansę widzieć go nago wcześniej w szatni.  
\- Czyli jest dobrze zbudowany? – Niall spytał, na co Payne przytaknął z poważną miną.  
\- Chłopaki – Harry im przerwał łamiącym się głosem, nie mogąc już tego dłużej wytrzymać - Nie mam ochoty zaliczyć Zacha.  
Zayn spojrzał na niego zza chmury dymu zaciekawionym wzrokiem, ale tym, który odezwał się jako pierwszy był Niall.  
\- W takim razie wolisz jak ktoś cię pieprzy? – I Chryste to nie było w żadnym razie tym, o co chodziło Harry’emu - Czemu wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś? Jestem pewny, że ten dzieciak, no jak mu tam było? Jessie?  
\- Justin – poprawił go Liam.  
\- Tak Justin. Jestem pewien, ze on stanowczo, by się na to pisał.  
\- Niektórzy geje właściwie nie lubią seksu analnego – Zayn oznajmił po chwili, z lekkim zmieszaniem na twarzy wywołanym przez to, co chwilę wcześniej powiedział Niall.  
Harry mógłby go przytulić za wypowiedzenie tych słów, ponieważ tak kurwa wreszcie ktoś stanął po jego stronie, nawet jeśli nie było to wywołane tymi samymi pobudkami.  
Ale pozostała dwójka zdawać by się mogło, nadal tego do końca nie rozumiała.  
\- Więc w takim razie, jeżeli Harry woli ssać czyjegoś fiuta – Niall zaczął - to nie sądzę, by był problem ze znalezieniem kogoś chętnego na tej imprezie.  
\- Cholera, jeżeli tego nawet chce może possać mojego –powiedział nonszalancko Liam, a Harry po prostu, dobrze on naprawdę kocha swojego przyjaciela, ale obciągnięcie mu, to już stanowczo za wiele i do tego stwierdzenia zaliczają się również oczywiście Niall i Zayn, nawet jeżeli odczuwałby jakikolwiek seksualny pociąg do tej trójki to i tak, by tego nie zrobił.  
Dlaczego było to takie trudne, aby wyjaśnić im to jak naprawdę się czuł?  
\- Spójrzcie, ja… - Harry zaczął, masując tył swojej szyi, próbując sobie pomóc w dobraniu odpowiednich słów, takich, które jego przyjaciele w końcu by zrozumieli - Ja naprawdę doceniam twoją ofertę Liam, ale…  
\- Ale wolałbyś sam otrzymać od kogoś blowjob! –dokończył Niall, radośnie się uśmiechając od ucha do ucha, jakby właśnie odkrył jakąś niesamowicie tajną informację.  
\- Nie Ni to nie jest to, o co mi cho…  
Niall uwolnił się z ramion Liama i złapał Harry’ego za ręce - Już tak nie zaprzeczaj! Wiem dokładnie, czego teraz potrzebujesz – powiedział, po czym chwilę się nie odzywał, aby nadać swojej wypowiedzi efektu, spoglądając przy ty też na każdego z nich po kolei - profesjonalisty.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się na te słowa w przerażeniu. Boże, błagał, niech to nie będzie to, o czym myślał.  
\- O tak – powiedział Liam z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Zayn natomiast potrząsnął tylko swoją głową w niedowierzaniu, a zmęczone westchnienie wydostało się z jego ust.  
\- Tak, więc chodźmy! – Niall powiedział, ciągnąc Harry’ego za sobą z powrotem do środka budynku, w którym odbywała się impreza, nie dając mu nawet szansy na zgodzenie się na ten pomysł, czy też tego nie zrobienie.  
W czasie, gdy ich czwórka torowała sobie drogę przez tłum ludzi, aby wydostać się na zewnątrz przez frontowe drzwi, nieprzyjemne uczucie zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać po brzuchu Harry’ego.  
Miał dziwne wrażenie, że druga część wieczoru będzie nawet gorsza.  
\-- -- -- -- --  
Po jakimś czasie dotarli do normalnie wyglądającego budynku, wysokiego na kilka pięter i otoczonego przez podobnie wyglądające domy.  
Harry nadal mógł wyczuć przerażenie rozchodzące się po jego wnętrznościach - Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- To jest… tak jakby klub –wyjaśnił Niall.  
Jego odpowiedź ani trochę nie uspokoiła zielonookiego.  
\- No chodź! – krzyknął blondyn, kierując się w stronę schodów.  
Liam wyglądał dość sceptycznie, prawdopodobnie przez ilość alkoholu, która płynęła w jego żyłach, ale podążył on za Irlandczykiem po chwili zastanowienia.  
Harry spojrzał na Zayna, którego wyraz twarzy był trudny do odczytania przez przydymione światło lamp ulicznych. Biorąc głęboki wdech, który miał nadzieję, że doda mu trochę odwagi, zielonooki zaczął iść zaraz za Malikiem.  
Wygląd tego miejsca w środku, nie był do końca tym, czego Harry się spodziewał.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka zobaczył, była rura pośrodku pokoju, do którego weszli chwilę wcześniej. Kolejne było to, że wszędzie znajdowali się mężczyźni. Większość z nich była bez koszulek, mieli oni na sobie za to bardzo obcisłe spodnie, natomiast reszta była w pełni ubrana i wyglądając, jakby byli zaspakajani. I to naprawdę był najlepsze słowo, jakie mógł znaleźć Harry, aby określić to co działo się w tym ‘klubie’.  
To zajęło mu około trzech sekund, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że został on przyprowadzony do burdelu, albo bardziej dokładnie, gejowskiego burdelu.  
Kurwa.  
Cała ich czwórka po prostu tam stała, zaraz obok drzwi i Harry po prostu się zaczął zastanawiać, czy reszta, by go zauważyła, gdyby cicho się stamtąd wymknął.  
Zanim dał radę bardziej się zastanowić nad tym wyjściem, półnagi mężczyzna podszedł do nich. W kąciku jego ust kreował się przebiegły uśmieszek, kiedy spoglądał na nich. Po chwili podszedł bliżej i przejechał swoją dłonią po torsie Nialla, unosząc delikatnie jego koszulkę. Jego spojrzenie było odrobinę nieśmiałe, gdy z powrotem uniósł swój wzrok i wymruczał, - Dobry wieczór, Panowie – po czym uśmiechnął się do nich przebiegle i odszedł.  
Niall był pierwszym, który to skomentował, gwiżdżąc i poprawiając swoją czapkę - Cholera, nie jestem gejem, ale z chęcią chciałbym, by mi obciągnął.  
\- To jest bardzo gejowskie –stwierdził Liam, marszcząc swoje brwi.  
\- Cii – uciszył go blondyn, zakrywając twarz Liama swoją dłonią, gdy kolejny mężczyzna do nich podszedł.  
Miał on ciemne włosy i miał on na sobie pełen garnitur, wliczając w to krawat - Witajcie chłopcy – przywitał ich, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie- W czym mogę wam pomóc? Może macie ochotę na lap dance? – poruszył on swoją dłonią i po chwili obok niego pojawił się blond włosy chłopak, spoglądający ostrożnie na ich czwórkę.  
\- Nie dzięki - odpowiedział szybko Niall - Jesteśmy właściwie bardziej zainteresowani w waszych, uhmm, innych usługach.  
Mężczyzna uniósł na to brew, odsyłając chłopaka (Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym skąd Niall o tym wszystkim wie) - Cała wasza czwórka?  
\- Nie, nie – Horan zaprzeczył, po czym Harry został wypchnięty na przód bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia - Tylko dla niego.  
Harry próbował przełknąć gulę w swoim gardle, gdy spoglądał na starszego mężczyznę. Wiedział o tym, że grymasił, ale on naprawdę był przerażony i do tego jego pokerowa twarz nigdy nie należała do najlepszych.  
Uśmiechając się, mężczyzna powiedział - Chodź za mną – przywołał go ruchem dłoni, gdy wychodził z pokoju.  
Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół przerażonym wzrokiem. Niall wyglądał na podekscytowanego, ukazując swoje klamerki w szerokim uśmiechu, Liam wyglądał na bardzo skupionego, jakby się jeszcze raz zastanawiał się nad tą całą rzeczą, a Zayn wyglądał na zbyt onieśmielonego, by wypowiedzieć swoje zdanie na ten temat, ale zaoferował Harry’emu klepnięcie w plecy i pocieszający uśmiech, by podnieść go na duchu.  
Może teraz był dobry moment na to, by powiedzieć im prawdę, zanim to wszystko zajdzie już kompletnie za daleko i wybuchnie w jego twarz, ale. Ale Harry nie posiadał tyle odwagi, aby zrobić to teraz. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki wdech i poszedł w stronę pokoju, w którym chwilę wcześniej zniknął starszy mężczyzna, przechodząc przez kurtynę, która jakby stanowiła jakiegoś rodzaju barierę.  
Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna już tam na niego czekał, usta zaciśnięte w myślącej ekspresji - Więc – zaczął, spoglądając w dość oczywisty sposób na Harry’ego - Więc czego szukasz?  
\- W czym? –zapytał głupkowato zielonooki.  
\- W mężczyźnie dla siebie – mężczyzna wyjaśnił dokładniej, nadal uśmiechając się miło. W porównaniu do nie zmiennej miny Harry’ego, mężczyzna wyglądał maniakalnie - Jesteś raczej nieśmiały, prawda? Chyba znam idealną osobę, która pozwoli ci wyjść z tej skorupy.  
Harry’emu nie podobało się jak to zabrzmiało.  
\- Chodźmy na górę –kontynuował mężczyzna - pokój numer 6. Rozgość się. Wyślę kogoś do ciebie za kilka minut – powiedział, uderzając Harry’ego delikatnie w ramię, po czym po raz kolejny odszedł.  
Zielonooki przygryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał w kierunku schodów po swojej lewej stronie.  
Chryste, do czego on się właśnie zgłosił?  
Niepewnie stąpał krok po kroku, zastanawiając się nad potencjonalnymi wyjściami z tej sytuacji. Nie zdecydował się niestety na żadną dobrą, a dotarł już do szczytu schodów i zaczął szukać odpowiedniego pokoju.  
Okazało się, że znajdował się on na końcu korytarza, był on już otwarty, gdy Harry podszedł do drzwi. Wewnątrz pokoju nie było zbyt wiele do odkrycia, znajdowało się w nim tylko łóżko z wezgłowiem i małe biurko przy jednej ze ścian.  
Harry usiadł po chwili na rogu łóżka i wytarł swoje spocone dłonie o swoje spodnie. Powinien wrócić na dół i powiedzieć wszystkim prawdę i skończyć tę maskaradę. Przecież to są jego przyjaciele, na pewno zrozumieją… prawda?  
Po jakimś czasie usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają, szybko uniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć, kto jest nowym przybyszem.  
Okazało się, że był to chłopak, który wyglądał jak kompletne zaprzeczenie tego, czym się zajmował. Jego delikatne oblicze przypominało Harry’emu kociątko, chociaż jego fryzura wyglądała, jakby miała onieśmielać, być męska. Kroczył on z niewyobrażalną lekkością i pomimo tego, że Harry siedział, z łatwością mógł on zobaczyć jak niski był ten chłopak, a także jak bardzo drobna była jego postura. Jego nos był uroczy niczym ten u małego jeżyka, natomiast jego kości policzkowe były ostre jak ostrze miecza. Pomimo tego, że jego usta były mocno ściśnięte, a oczy nieomylne.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia na temat tego co powinien powiedzieć. Co tak właściwie ludzie normalnie mówią w takich okolicznościach? Czy przedstawiają się oni? – Umm, czeeeść – jest tym, co w końcu z siebie wydusił, spoglądając w górę na bruneta niepewnie - Jak masz na imię?  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem - Louis.  
\- Och.. dobrze, to ładne imię –przytaknął Harry - Ja mam na imię Harry. Jak się…  
\- Hej, może darujemy sobie tę pogawędkę, dobrze? – Louis mu przerwał, wyglądając na znudzonego. Harry otworzył usta po to, by znów się odezwać, ale jednym zręcznym ruchem niebieskooki zdjął mu koszulkę przez głowę, usiadł mu okrakiem na udach i od razu zaczął całować zielonookiego w dół szyi.  
Och… To wszystko zadziało się dużo szybciej niż Harry się tego spodziewał. Idealnie.  
Loczek ułożył swoje dłonie na biodrach mniejszego z zamiarem odepchnięcia go delikatnie od siebie, albo przynajmniej spróbowania tego zrobić i powstrzymać go od ocierania się swoim tyłkiem o krocz Harry’ego - Um… Ja myślę, że powinniśmy, uch… Ja myślę, że byłoby lepiej gdybyśmy po prostu porozmawiali, no wiesz – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo, próbując odsunąć się od ust Louisa, ponieważ Dobry Boże, co on tak właściwie robił? Harry nie był tak właściwie tym obrzydzony, ale nie czuł się na pewno z tym komfortowo i do tego sprawiało to, że czuł się mdło oraz odrobinę nerwowo.  
Louis ku zaskoczeniu odsunął się od niego i podniósł swoją głowę w górę, patrząc w dół na Harry’ego z pod przymkniętych delikatnie powiek - Co?  
Loczek uniósł jedną rękę i zaczął się nią masować po tyle szyi - Taaak, przepraszam ja…  
\- Jesteś pełnoletni, prawda?  
\- Tak, mam siedemnaście lat, ale…  
\- To, co w takim razie jest nie tak? Myślisz, że jestem nieatrakcyjny? –spytał Louis, wyglądając na szczerze zranionego i kurwa. To wcale nie było to, co Harry miał na myśli. Cudownie, teraz jeszcze do tego uraził Louisa. Po prostu zajekurwabiście.  
\- Nie, nie! –zaprzeczył Loczek - Boże nie. Ty jesteś naprawdę przystojny, um… Ja po prostu…  
\- Jesteś prawiczkiem i twoi przyjaciele przyprowadzili cię tutaj po to byś w końcu kogoś zaliczył, na pewno jesteś teraz zdenerwowany i takie tam, znam całą historię –powiedział Louis, machając lekceważąco ręką w powietrzu i uśmiechając się zadziornie w stronę Harry’ego - Wyluzuj, serio. Nie zamierzam włożyć ci palca w tyłek czy coś w tym stylu… No chyba, że tego właśnie chcesz.  
\- Nie, jest ze mną dobrze – Harry wyrzęził, wbijając paznokcie w pościel po swoich bokach.  
\- Dobrze.  
Loczek wypuścił z siebie długo wstrzymywany oddech, po raz pierwszy relaksując się na pościeli, odkąd wszedł do pokoju.  
Było tak aż do momentu, w którym Louis westchnął i zwyczajnie powiedział - Więc po prostu poobciągam ci przez chwilę, a potem będę cię ujeżdżał.  
O Boże.  
\- Nie będziesz nawet musiał nic robić – powiedział Harry’emu, przeciągając palcami po jego ciele - Po prostu siedź i pozwól mi robić to, za co mi zapłacono.  
I bez żadnego kolejnego słowa zaczął on rozpinać spodnie Loczka, ignorując sposób, w jaki zielonooki zadrżał - Nie, spójrz, to… to w porządku. My… my nie musimy nic robić. Możemy po prostu porozmawiać i…  
Spojrzenie, jakie Louis posłał Harry’emu, gdy spojrzał on w górę na niego sprawiło, że słowa zamarły w gardle zielonookiego. Po czym starszy od razu spojrzał w dół na miejsce, w którym jego dłonie nadal unosiły się nad otwartym zapięciem od spodni młodszego i chwilę później ponownie spojrzał on w oczy Harry’ego, a jego usta były otwarte w szoku.  
Cholera jasna, to było właśnie to, czego Loczek próbował uniknąć.  
\- Nie jesteś twardy – Louis powiedział bardzo wolno, ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
Harry wziął urwany wdech i oto nadchodzi, - Taak, więc no wiesz, ja jestem…  
\- Czy ty w ogóle jesteś gejem?  
\- Tak, tak – Harry wymamrotał, siadając dalej na łóżku po tym jak Louis zszedł z jego ud i usiadł na obok niego na materacu, wyglądając jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów - Ja po prostu jestem, um… - Loczek przełknął nerwowo ślinę, spoglądając na przestraszoną twarz Louisa - Ja jestem też… aseksualny.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zielonooki powiedział to na głos, pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział to ogólnie komukolwiek i to było tak zajebiście dobre uczucie, sam już nie pamiętał, czemu właściwie utrzymywał to w sekrecie przez tak długi czas.  
\- Więc… - powiedział wolno Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby ciężko się nad czymś zastanawiał - To znaczy, że nie masz żadnych preferencji czy coś w tym stylu?  
\- Więc, nie – Loczek mu odpowiedział - To właściwie jest to, czym jest bycie panseksualnym.  
\- Okej –powiedział przeciągle Louis, krzyżując swoje nogi, po czym łapiąc dłońmi swoje kostki. Nie miał on nadal na sobie żadnej koszulki, a Harry dopiero w tamtej chwili zauważył tatuaże pokrywające jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową, ich tusz był połączony z jego skórą. Siedząc w samych czarnych spodniach, Louis wyglądał tam tak bardzo naturalnie. Zmieniając swoją pozycję na łóżku, Louis sprowadził uwagę Harry’ego z powrotem na swoją osobę - Więc to jest ta seksualność, w której chcesz uprawiać seks sam z sobą?  
Co kurwa?  
Harry zagryzł tył swojej dłoni, by powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, który wzbierał się na tyle jego gardła, ponieważ to powinna być poważna rozmowa, a to, o co pytał Louis było kompletnym absurdem. Potrząsając swoją głową, Harry powiedział - Nie, to jest… Właściwie nawet nie wiem, co to jest, ale ja nie jestem… ja nawet nie chcę uprawiać seksu ze sobą. Ja jestem… to nie jest przypadkiem masturbacja?  
Louis tylko potrząsnął na to ramionami z ustami zaciśniętymi w chytrym uśmieszku - Nie sądzę, by masturbacja była narcystyzmem.  
Harry kaszlnął cicho i przesunął swoja dłonią przez włosy, myśląc nad tym jak to wyjaśnić - Um… Utożsamiam się z aseksualizmem, ponieważ ja nie jestem nikim zainteresowany w seksualny sposób. Nie czuję żadnego pociągu seksualnego? – ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, ale Harry już nie był nie pewny na ten temat, więc oczyścił gardło i się poprawił - Ja… ja nie odczuwam pociągu seksualnego.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – Louis spytał, pochylając się w stronę Loczka, opierając swój łokieć na kolanie, a policzek na dłoni, jego rozbawiony uśmiech zamienił się w coś bardziej zamyślonego - Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem.  
\- Bo nim jestem – Harry powiedział, - Bardziej w stylu jak… Ja nadal czuję pociąg romantyczny do mężczyzn, ale nie seksualny.  
Oczy Louisa zmarszczyły się na to sceptycznie - Czy przypadkiem związek bez seksu nie jest przypadkiem tylko przyjaźnią?  
\- Seks i miłość nie są… uch… taką samą rzeczą – Harry przypomniał niebieskookiemu w przypływie odwagi. Czemu czasem jest dużo łatwiej rozmawiać z obcymi ludźmi na temat uczuć, aniżeli z tymi najbliższymi? – Mam na myśli, spójrz na siebie. Uprawiasz seks z ludźmi cały czas, ale prawdopodobnie nie łączy cię z nimi nic romantycznego. Natomiast ludzie w związku mogą zdecydować, by nie… no wiesz… uprawiać seksu, ale to nie znaczy, że ich związek umrze. Seks może istnieć bez miłości i, um… miłość może istnieć bez seksu.  
Louis gryzł swoją wargę przez moment, jego brwi natomiast się ze sobą złączyły, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to wszystko połączyć w całość w swojej głowie - Więc, lubisz chłopców, ale po prostu nie chcesz ich pieprzyć.  
\- To… Sądzę, że właściwie możesz to tak ująć –stwierdził Harry, bawiąc się dolną wargą.  
\- To brzmi trochę okropnie –wyszeptał Louis, potrząsając w niedowierzaniu głową.  
Harry próbował nie brać za bardzo do serca słów wypowiedzianych przez niebieskookiego, przypominając sobie o tym, że każda inna osoba też, by tak stwierdziła - Czemu tak sądzisz?  
\- Ponieważ seks jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie –wyrzucił z siebie Louis, przeciągając dłonią przez swoje ciało jakby próbował to ukazać - To jest naprawdę zajekurwabiste.  
\- Co jest takiego wspaniałego w seksie? –wymamrotał Harry, patrząc w dół na pościel, ponieważ tak szczerze nie miał zielonego pojęcia co w tym takiego jest. Seks jego zdaniem, jest dziwny. Naprawdę, kurwa, dziwny. Jest tak bardzo… jak… Harry zadrżał na samą myśl o tym. On po prostu tego nie rozumiał, o co w tym właśnie chodziło. Czasami chciałby naprawdę też to czuć, ale nie mógł.  
Bo, w jaki cholerny sposób genitalia mogą być atrakcyjne, czasami naprawdę go to przerażało. Pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył penisa w stanie erekcji, dosłownie zaczął myśleć, że coś musi być medycznie nie tak z tym facetem, ponieważ wyglądało to naprawdę boleśnie, a jego penis nigdy tak nie wyglądał i to nie miało ani trochę sensu. Potem nadszedł ten czas, kiedy wszyscy jego znajomi rozmawiali na temat masturbacji i skończyło się na tym, że on też tego spróbował, tylko po to by dowiedzieć się o tym, że jego kutas też zaczynał twardnieć w jego dłoni, a on sam nie umiał zrozumieć, czemu tak się dzieje.  
I nie obrażając kobiet, ale waginy przerażają Harry’ego już kompletnie.  
Więc tak, seks jest po prostu… Ugh… Loczek nie mógł zrozumieć, co jest w nim tak fajnego. On sam zaczynał się denerwować na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby go dotykać w sposób seksualny i już nie mówiąc o tym, że on sam miałby to komuś robić … do tego nie był to ten podekscytowany sposób zdenerwowania, to był bardziej rodzaj przerażenia w związku z czymś.  
Louis wyrwał Harry’ego z zamyślenia szydzącym głosem, ale był on bardziej niedowierzający niż niemiły - Wszystko – powiedział zielonookiemu - Seks sprawia, że czujesz się tak dobrze. Usta kogoś na tobie lub jego kutas wewnątrz ciebie, to jest takie… ngh… - Louis jęknął teatralnie (na co Harry skulił się w sobie) – Jak można mieć tego dość?  
\- To właśnie dlatego zostałeś prostytutką? –spytał Harry, spoglądając na Louisa - Ponieważ lubisz seks?  
\- Niedokładnie – Louis przyznał, a jego entuzjazm został zamieniony na nieśmiałość - Ja… um… właściwie potrzebuję pieniędzy, a dawanie loda za pieniądze nie brzmi aż tak źle, więc... – niebieskooki wzruszył ramionami, po czym westchnął, biorąc kolejny wdech przez zaciśnięte zęby - Usłyszałem o tym miejscu niedługo po tym. Właściciel tego miejsca zaoferował mi stałą pracę z lepszymi warunkami i było tu bezpieczniej. Nie miałem w życiu nic, co, by mogło mi na to nie pozwolić w tamtym czasie, więc się zgodziłem. I od tamtej pory pieprzę lub jestem pieprzony przez chłopaków.  
Harry zaczął gryźć swoją dolną wargę, spotykając swoim wzrokiem oczy Louisa - To brzmi trochę strasznie.  
Niebieskooki wybuchnął na to śmiechem, na co Loczek też cicho zachichotał, bo zabrzmiało to dość śmiesznie, gdy użył wcześniejszych słów chłopaka przeciwko niemu samemu - Jesteś bardziej zadziorny niż sądziłem –przyznał z zaczepnym uśmiechem Louis.  
Siedemnastolatek poczuł jak jego twarz nagrzewa się na te słowa, ponieważ chwila, czy to był flirt?  
\- Nie, ale – Louis kontynuował, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo była zarumieniona twarz Harry’ego - Nie zawsze jest, aż tak źle. Czasami mam dupkowatych klientów, ale nie wszyscy są aż tacy okropni. I pomimo wszystko jest to pracą, to coś, wiesz?  
Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, mógł to sobie tylko wyobrazić jak to jest sprzedawać własne ciało za pieniądze, ale i tak przytaknął w odpowiedzi - Czy jesteś, um… czy czujesz pociąg seksualny do każdej osoby z którą sypiasz? – spytał, chcąc zaspokoić własną ciekawość na temat rozwlekłości seksualnej Louisa.  
\- Nie zawsze – niebieskooki odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami - Ale to moja praca, więc no wiesz nie mogę być wybredny.  
\- Och… - wymamrotał Harry, zginając swoją nogę i przytulając ją do swojej piersi tak, że mógł na niej ułożyć swoją głowę na kolanie - Ja nigdy, tak jakby, nie odczuwałem pociągu seksualnego.  
\- Nie odczuwasz uderzenia gorąca? – Louis spytał, wyglądając na zadziwionego i zbitego z tropu w tym samym czasie, unosząc swoją brew, powodując tworzenie się zmarszczek na jego czole.  
Hary połowicznie wzruszył ramionami - Jeżeli to jest to, czym jest pociąg seksualny, to nie.  
Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły na te słowa, będąc nadal oszołomionymi odpowiedzią Loczka - Poważnie? – gdy Harry przytaknął, starszy dodał - Więc jeżeli się teraz rozbiorę i zacznę sobie obciągać, nadal ci nie stanie i nie będziesz chciał mnie pieprzyć?  
Harry westchnął na dosadność niebieskookiego, ale jej nie skomentował - W zasadzie… tak. Jeżeli pociąg seksualny jest tą… um… chęcią do pieprzenia lub bycia pieprzonym, w takim razie nigdy tego nie odczuwałem. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie to jest uczucie.  
\- Huh – Louis mruknął, uderzając swoimi palcami w swój policzek. Nadal miał tą minę, kim ty w ogóle do kurwy jesteś, ale stawała się ona z każdą chwila coraz bardziej zamyślona, jakby próbował zrozumieć wszystko, co zostało już wypowiedziane na ten temat pomiędzy nimi - Czy to znaczy, że żyjesz tak jakby w celibacie? – spytał, a jego ton brzmiał mniej oskarżycielsko, a bardziej ciekawsko.  
Harry potrząsnął na to głową - Celibat jest wyborem. Dzieje się on wtedy, gdy ludzie podejmują przemyślaną decyzję na temat nie uprawiania seksu, to nie ma nic wspólnego z… um… pociągiem seksualnym. Weźmy na przykład osobę heteroseksualną: nie powstrzymuje się ona od uprawiania seksu z osobą tej samej płci. Te osoby po prostu nie odczuwają takiego pociągu seksualnego, więc tam nie ma nic powstrzymującego ich od tego, rozumiesz? – ze wzruszeniem, po chwili kontynuował, - Więc teoretycznie mogę uprawiać seks.  
Na słowa te głowa Louisa wystrzeliła w górę, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte patrząc na Harry’ego jakby wyhodował sobie jeszcze dwie głowy - Czekaj… co?  
\- Tak –wyrzucił z siebie Harry, masując swoimi palcami tył własnej szyi.  
\- Poczekaj kurwa chwilę. Jak możesz być aseksualny j nadal uprawiać seks!? – Louis spytał, robiąc dziwne ruchy swoją dłonią, gdy rozłożył swoje ramiona szeroko - Czy to nie jest przeciwko kodom? Przecież nie odczuwasz nawet pociągu seksualnego do nikogo.  
\- To o to chodzi, przecież próbuję ci to wyjaśnić –powiedział Harry – Aseksualność… i seksualność zazwyczaj, możesz stwierdzić… tu chodzi o to jak się czujesz, a nie o to jak się zachowujesz.  
\- Więc chodzi ci o to, że będziesz uprawiał seks pewnego dnia? –spytał Louis, wyglądając na zbyt bardzo podekscytowanego i Harry naprawdę nie chciał zabić jego zainteresowania, ale.  
\- Więc… niedosłownie.  
Louis uniósł na to swoją brew, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego - Dlaczego nie? Zdawało mi się, że właśnie powiedziałeś, że nie masz nic przeciwko uprawianiu seksu.  
Harry naprawdę chciał powiedzieć Nie, nie mam, ale nie była to całkowitą prawdą. Ludzie zawsze rozmawiają o tym, jak powinniśmy być bardziej otwarci na temat seksu i pozytywnego nastawienia na jego temat, ale zielonooki czuł się naprawdę niedobrze, gdy ludzie rozmawiali na ten temat, ponieważ jest to ciągle zakazana część niego samego. Nie rusza go to do pewnego momentu. Ponieważ on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie uprawiają seks i nawet, gdy sądzi, że to jest trochę dziwne, ale tak długo jak nikt tego nie mówi jemu to nie przeszkadza, tak długo jak istnieje to gdzieś daleko i nie dotyczy niego samego.  
\- Mniej więcej – jest tym, co Harry decyduje się powiedzieć - Tak długo jak nie dzieje się to przed moją twarzą, nie obchodzi mnie to za bardzo.  
\- Ale nadal nie jest to coś, na co jesteś otwarty –stwierdził Louis.  
Loczek na to tylko przytaknął. Tak, seks nie jest czymś, na co jest on jeszcze teraz otwarty i nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek będzie - To jest jak, ja cię nie nienawidzę za to, że lubisz seks i tego typu rzeczy, to nie jest po prostu rzecz dla mnie i naprawdę nie lubię, gdy ludzie rozmawiają o tym przy mnie. Jedyny sposób, na jaki mogę wpaść, by ci to wyjaśnić jest to, gdy ktoś rozmawia o zespole, którego nie lubisz będąc obok ciebie, więc to sprawia, że przez większość czasu jesteś po prostu nimi zirytowany. To jest naprawdę spoko, że oni to lubią, ale ty po prostu wolisz gadać o czymś innym, wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Tylko tu chodzi o coś, co każdy lubi.  
Louis mruknął lekko - Ciekawe.  
Na te słowa uśmiech wpłynął samoistnie na usta Harry’ego.  
\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która w tym mnie dręczy – Louis powiedział, a jeden z jego kącików ust unosił się ku górze.  
\- Co? – spytał Harry.  
\- Jeżeli nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu, jak możesz wiedzieć, że jesteś aseksualny?  
Harry westchnął ze zmęczeniem - Czy potrzebowałeś uprawiać seks z kobietą, by wiedzieć o tym, że jesteś gejem?  
\- Raczej nie – Louis przyznał - Ale to nie tyczy wszystkich gejów.  
\- Prawda – Harry się zgodził - Ale zazwyczaj ludzie heteroseksualni nie potrzebują uprawiać seksu z kimś innej płci, by wiedzieć o tym, że są hetero, prawda? – patrząc jak Louis przytakuje po chwili, Loczek dodał - I większość homoseksualnych osób nie musi uprawiać seksu z kimś tej samej płci, by wiedzieć, że są homoseksualni. Oczywiście są takie osoby, które uświadamiają sobie swoją seksualność po tym, jak już zrobią to z kimś innej płci. Ale nadal sądzę, że to pokazuje, że każdy jest inny, a także my wszyscy odnajdujemy samych siebie w inny sposób.  
\- Hm… - Louis zamruczał, brzmiąc jakby analizował wszystko po raz kolejny d początku.  
Harry był pozytywnie zaskoczony tym, jak niebieskooki to przyjął i tym, jak komfortowo mu się z nim rozmawiało. Nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślał, że pierwszą osobą, której powie prawdę na swój temat będzie kompletnie obcy człowiek i w dodatku ten człowiek będzie prostytutką, ale Louis wydawał się przyjmować tę informację dość dobrze jak do tej pory i zielonooki był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny.  
\- Więc jesteś aseksualnym gejem…  
\- Homoromantyczny –poprawił go Harry - To znaczy, że odczuwam romantyczny pociąg do ludzi tej samej płci.  
\- Racja, jesteś homoromantycznym aseksualistą, który nigdy nie uprawiał seksu – niebieskooki przerwał, po czym dodał - Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w związku?  
Loczek na pytanie to ukrył zawstydzony uśmiech za swoim kolanem - Niedokładnie. Miałem kilka małych zauroczeńjak każda inna osoba, ale nic z tego nie zamieniło się w prawdziwy związek.  
\- Więc jesteś samotnym wilkiem? –spytał Louis z zadziornym uśmiechem, pokrywającym jego delikatne usta.  
\- Nie, ale kocham być otoczony przez ludzi –powiedział Harry - Ja po prostu, boję się trochę z kimś umówić, ponieważ nie wiem jak przyjmie ta osoba moją seksualność, kiedy jej o tym powiem. Nigdy tak właściwie nie miałem w tym jakiejś praktyki.  
\- Czyli to ma znaczyć, że jestem jedyną osobą, która wie o tym, że jesteś aseksualny? – Louis spytał, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte w szoku i jednocześnie kryła się w nich jakaś oznaka rozczulenia - Jestem pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałeś?  
Przygryzając swoja dolną wargę, Harry mu przytaknął.  
\- Wow, to jest… wow – Louis z siebie wydusił - Czuję się w jakimś stopniu uhonorowany przez to czy coś w tym stylu.  
Harry zachichotał, mocno obejmując swoje nogi - Nie ma za co, tak sądzę.  
Louis zaoferował mu w odpowiedzi radosny uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie - Więc, mamy jeszcze pięć minut, zanim sesja się skończy… - powiedział, spoglądając z powrotem na Harry’ego, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało pozytywne uczucia - Co byś chciał zrobić? Oczywiście pamiętam o tym, ze nie jesteś zbyt pozytywnie nastawiony na myśl o stracie dziewictwa.  
\- Tak to prawda – Harry odpowiedział, dławiąc się lekko powietrzem.  
Louis zmarszczył swoje oczy, patrząc na młodszego trochę sceptycznie - Lubisz się całować?  
\- Um… tak trochę – Loczek wymamrotał, opuszczając delikatnie głowę w dół.  
\- Zazwyczaj się nie całuję – Louis powiedział - Ale myślę, że mogę zrobić dla ciebie wyjątek. Chodź tutaj – Twarz starszego wyrażała miłą ekspresję, tak bardzo inną od tej obojętnej miny, którą miał, kiedy pierwszy raz wszedł do tego pokoju.  
Harry był tak ujęty propozycją starszego, że po prostu patrzył się na niego przez chwilę, a jego usta prawdopodobnie były szeroko otwarte.  
\- Och… no, chodź tutaj. Przecież nie gryzę – Louis mu dokuczył, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Dobrze –zgodził się Harry, przybliżając bliżej do niebieskookiego.  
Gdy tylko byli już obok siebie, Louis przybliżył loczka delikatnie za jego szyję bliżej siebie i pochylił się, by go pocałować.  
Harry zawsze lubił się całować, nic szalonego, ale zwykłe małe, urocze ruchy. Cmokanie też było dla niego w porządku.  
Pocałunek ten nie trwał zbyt długo i Harry był za to wdzięczny, pomimo tego, że nie powiedział Louisowi, by robił to raczej delikatnie. Ale kiedy niebieskooki się odsunął, zaczął on składać na ustach loczka lekkie cmoknięcia, dopóki młodszy nie zaczął chichotać i odsuwać go od siebie, rumieniąc się jak szalony.  
\- Przepraszam – Louis go przeprosił, ale widać było, że powstrzymywał się od szerokiego uśmiechu, a jego oczy lśniły radośnie.  
\- To było w porządku –powiedział Harry - Po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem.  
\- Więc, powinienem ci powiedzieć, że jestem raczej spontaniczną osobą –powiedział mu Louis, a Harry cicho sobie życzył, by poznać kiedyś starszego od tej lepszej strony. W niebieskookim było takie światło, którego młodszy nie mógł wyjaśnić, ale chciał się pławić w jego cieple.  
Będąc szczerym, zielonooki może trochę tak jakby polubił Louisa. Trochę. (Trochę bardzo).  
\- To było miłe, podobało mi się.  
Uśmiech starszego stał się jeszcze szerszy na te słowa - Więc, to dobrze w takim razie. Jest coś jeszcze, co ci się podoba? Przytulanie może?  
\- Tak, to byłoby miłe –odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.  
\- To cudownie –powiedział Louis, podnosząc swoją koszulkę z podłogi i zakładając ją na siebie, robiąc dodatkowy krok w prawą stronę, ale Harry nic na to nie powiedział. Serce młodszego zabiło szybciej na to jak dobrze już go rozumiał niebieskooki i jak bardzo starał się, by młodszy czuł się komfortowo.  
Harry skończył układając swoją głowę na piersi starszego i jedną z rąk na jego brzuchu, kiedy się położyli. Natomiast ramiona Louisa były owinięte wokół Loczka, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej do ciała niebieskookiego, gdy zatapiał swoje palce we włosach młodszego.  
Dawało to zupełnie inne uczucie Harry’emu niż to, które czuł, gdy przytulał się do swoich przyjaciół, ale nie mógł wyjaśnić, czemu tak było. Sposób, w jaki Louis pieścił loki zielonookiego sprawiał, że jego serce biło szybciej.  
\- Sądzisz, że może kiedykolwiek poczujesz pociąg seksualny do kogoś? – Louis wyszeptał po minucie albo dłużej.  
\- Um… Nie spodziewam się, że tak się stanie – Harry odpowiedział cicho - Ale mam na myśli, że jeżeli pewnego dnia poczuję pociąg seksualny do kogoś, to wtedy będzie dobrze. Nie zamierzam tego od siebie odepchnąć, ale także nie dam się temu definiować na temat tego jak będę się czuł w przyszłości – Harry powiedział spuszczając swój wzrok, by obserwować jak klatka piersiowa Louisa unosi się i opada - Nie jesteś permanentnie przypisany do jakiejkolwiek seksualności do końca twojego życia, gdy raz określisz jednym słowem to jak chcesz się definiować. Więc jeżeli stwierdzisz, że to już do ciebie nie pasuje, nie ma potrzeby, by sprawiać, aby tak było.  
Louis zamruczał ze zrozumieniem przy uchu młodszego, a jego palce nadal były wplątane w jego loki, - Podoba mi się to stwierdzenie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się jednym z tych prywatnych uśmiechów naprzeciw koszulki starszego, czując jak motyle rozlatują się po jego brzuchu.  
Leżeli tak przez kilka kolejnych minut w ciszy, zanim Louis odchrząknął i zaczął się odsuwać od ciała młodszego. Loczek także się od niego oddalił, schodząc z łóżka i się prostując.  
Po chwili starszy pojawił się naprzeciw zielonookiego i pomimo tego, ze wyglądał starzej, nadal był on niższy od Harry’ego i sprawiło to, że serce Loczka zabiło szybciej w czymś przybliżonym do zauroczenia. Louis spoglądał w inna stronę, gdy wkładał on coś w dłoń Harry’ego - Proszę.  
\- Co to jest? – młodszy spytał.  
\- To są pieniądze, którymi zapłacili twoi koledzy. Nie mogę ich wziąć –powiedział Louis, wyglądając na odrobinę winnego, gdy to mówił, ale sprawiło to, że Harry chciał go po prostu pocałować po raz kolejny.  
\- Zatrzymaj je – powiedział spokojnie, oddając pieniądze.  
\- Co? Zamierzasz je po prostu zmarnować? –spytał Louis, patrząc na pieniądze, a potem na Harry’ego ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
Loczek uśmiechnął się do niego - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że je zmarnowałem, jeżeli moim zdaniem nie zmarnowałem tego czasu.  
Twarz niebieskookiego złagodniała na te słowa, a on sam się zarumienił, bawiąc się swoją dolną wargą zębami - Racja… um…  
\- Dziękuję ci –powiedział Harry, dotykając delikatnie jego ramienia.  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie –odpowiedział Louis, wyglądając na trochę zaskoczonego. Ale jego uśmiech na powrót stał się zadziorny po chwili, -Daj mi znać, jeżeli kiedykolwiek zmienisz zdanie. Dam ci dobre show, może być ono nawet za darmo.  
Harry roześmiał się na to głośno i bez speszenia się - Zapamiętam to –odpowiedział Louisowi, właściwie mu obiecał. Po chwili młodszy sięgnął do przodu, by złapać za klamkę od drzwi, spoglądając jeszcze znad ramienia ostatnia raz na niebieskookiego. Nie wiedząc, czemu, wymamrotał jeszcze - Do zobaczenia.  
Twarz Louisa złamała się na te słowa w uśmiechu. Po czym pomachał on lekko do Loczka wolną ręką, a dookoła jego oczy były zmarszczki radości.  
Harry żałował, że nie miał ze sobą aparatu, bo zrobiłby on zdjęcie niebieskookiemu, ale zamiast tego popchnął drzwi i wyszedł przez nie na korytarz.  
Gdy dotarł już z powrotem na parter, uśmiech nadal okalał jego twarz.  
Jego przyjaciele natomiast czekali na niego, siedząc na kanapie w głównym pokoju, ale gdy go tylko ujrzeli, stanęli od razu na swoich nogach.  
\- I jak było? –spytał Niall, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i na jego ustach był szeroki uśmiech.  
Harry zaczął myśleć nad tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, a może dłużej i nic nie mógł poradzić na tworzący się kolejny raz na jego twarzy uśmiech, pamiętając to, jaki był Louis, jego śmiech i zrozumienie.  
Gdy spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, napotkał oczekujące i pełne nadziei spojrzenia, ale wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć był piękny uśmiech Louisa. Harry wiedział o tym, że nie może im powiedzieć jeszcze prawdy, nie może im wspomnieć o tym, jak wiele znaczyło dla niego to, co się stało pomiędzy nim a niebieskookim, więc zamiast tego powiedział im pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.  
\- To było nie do zapomnienia.


End file.
